A terminal may be classified into a mobile device (mobile/portable terminal) and a fixed terminal (stationary terminal) according to whether it may move. Further, the mobile device may be classified into a portable terminal (handheld terminal) and a holdable terminal (vehicle mounted terminal).
Functions of the mobile device are being diversified. For example, the functions include data and voice communication, picture shooting and video shooting through a camera, voice recording, reproduction of a music file through a speaker system and outputting of an image or a video to a display unit. Some terminals have an electronic game playing function added thereto or perform a multimedia player function. In particular, recent mobile devices may receive multi-cast signals that provide visual contents such as broadcasting, video and a television program.
Such a terminal has the diversified functions, and thus is implemented in a form of a multimedia player having complex functions including, for example, shooting of a picture or a video, reproduction of a music file or a video file, a game, reception of broadcasting or the like.
Further, as the mobile device is considered as a personal portable item for representing personality of a user, various design forms thereof are required. The design forms include structural changes and modifications for allowing the user to more easily use the mobile device.
Modifying a structural portion of the terminal may be considered to support and increase the functions of the terminal.
In a mobile device according to the related art, a body in which electronic elements such as a display unit that outputs an image, a printed circuit board and a battery are provided is a single case, and thus, a design change of the mobile device is restrained. Further, because various configurations should be arranged inside the single case, it is difficult to design an inner structure of the mobile device.